Sith Inquisitor: Ascension
by Revan Vakarian
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS SITH INQUISITOR STORY LINE one-shot  *only ending*   Please read and review all reviews future writing and stories


_Hello all this is my first fanfic ever I do feel like I should give something back since I've been reading some brilliant stories for a long time._

_I really appreciate anyone who just reads my story so thankyou in advance!_

* * *

><p>"Stop right there slave! Surrender your weapons." The sith ordered Vakarian. Vakarian's eyes clouded with anger at this pathetic mans words. "If I don't surrender my weapons, what do you plan to do?" Vakarian leaned forward towards the worm. Taunting him to strike, "Kill me?" Vakarian sneered with mock horror. Andronikos chuckled softly behind Vakarian already seeing where this was going. "Thanaton is making his statement before the dark council" the sith said matching Vakarian's lean "No one will interfere lest of all you slave. Or me and my apprentices will have something to say about it" The sith spat. Vakarian glanced momentarily at the sith's lackeys, he could feel that they had barely even grazed the true power of the dark side and would be no match for him and his companions. "Your master has a truly astonishing number servants" Vakarian remarked sarcastically. "I am not his servant I am his ally" the sith sneered with comtempt, Khem Val's hand twitched towards his vibroblade. Knowing the moment was only seconds away. He had not feasted upon sith blood for some time and in his experience that would make it taste all the sweeter. "There is a whole stratum of politics that you have had no exposure to did you honestly think Thanaton was alone in his beliefs? Gentlemen if you would kill this patethic slave." No sooner had those words left his mouth when Xalek had reached forward and with his bare fist reduced the siths face to a pulpy mass. The apprentices stared in shock as their master fell to the ground dead. They had no time to recover however as they fell to the combined power of blaster bolts, lightning and blades. "These weaklings are barely even worthy of me to feast upon." Khem spoke in his usual tone as he sheathed his vibroblade. Xalek turned to Vakarian and bowed "What is your will now my master?" Vakarian spoke and as usual he spoke with a voice that could command the rocks themselves to move. "Xalek and Talos will remain here. I don't want anymore of Thanaton's drones to interrupt me when I finally kill him." Talos nodded as Xalek moved to stand beside the door with his arms crossed. "The rest of you come with me, but when I go after Thanaton <strong>no-one<strong> interfere." Vakarian observed each of his companions seeing if any would object. Khem merely crossed his arms and dipped his head, Andronikos nodded and Ashara seemed to open her mouth to speak but from the look in Vakarian's yellow eyes she wisely held her tongue. "Good let's finish this then" Vakarian growled and stalked off towards the door.

"My lords his former master was corrupt, **he is corrupt**. Without sith tradition, we are nothing!" Darth Thanaton spoke with the voice of one who knew how to create a speech to move others into action against their will. Against the dark council however he might as well have been complaining that Vakarian had stolen his favourite lightsaber. "And what do you suggest we do about it?" asked Darth Marr in a bored tone. "You know what the situation requires" Thanaton spoke clinging onto Darth Marr's words with hope. "Order must be preserved, punishment meted out. If we are to conquer our enemies Zash's former apprentice must die!" Thanaton concluded. Vakarian walked through the entrance into the chamber, many of the council members Vakarian did not know but he did recognize Darth Decimus who along with a number of other lords were being holoprojected from around the galaxy. Darth Decimus acknowledged Vakarian with a simple nod. Ashara moved to the side of the chamber along with Khem and Andronikos and looked around she very nervously licked her lips at the sheer amount of power that was contained within the room. Andronikos looked to be in a similar state of anticipation he had done some crazy things as a pirate but standing within the dark councils chamber itself, this was definitely one for the holos. Khem Val simply folded his arms and stood statue like between them looking unimpressionable as always. Vakarian spoke his voice echoing throughout the chamber "Thanaton abandoned the arena for the kaggath when he left Corellia." Vakarian paused then added with hate in his voice "He is mine to kill." Decimus seemed to be nodding along with another Dark lord Vakarian did not recognize. "We are well aware of the rules of kaggath." Darth Mortis said from his seat. Darth Ravage beside him spoke up; clearly making his disinterest in sith traditions known "The Kaggath is playground game. Murder has **no **rules." Darth Thanaton quickly rushed to defend sith tradition "The kaggath is an honoured tradition of the sith" Thanaton said while walking to the base of Darth Ravage's seat. "Tulak Hord competed as did Ludo Kresh!" Darth Ravages anger with Thanaton began to show on his face and through the darking of the force within the room as Thanaton spoke. "The question stands. Why has this apprentice, this child, proved impossible for you to kill Thanaton?" Darth Marr objected causing many of the assembled lords to look at Thanaton for an answer. Before he could speak however Vakarian announced with barely contained pride and smugness "He has had ample opportunity to kill me he simply lacks the required strength to finish the job." Andronikos grunted quietly in agreement with Vakarian. "How **dare** you," Thanaton spluttered "I am a member of the dark council I am your superior!" Ashara curled and uncurled her fists nervously as the tension continued to mount. "I swear to the emperor himself if you don't silence Thanaton I will." Ravage said thorough clenched teeth, his eyes drilling holes into Thanaton. "I will not be betrayed, I will not die!" Thanaton said as he moved to the centre of the room to meet Vakarian, his hand slowly moving towards his lightsaber and Vakarian mirroring his action "When I have killed this slave, you will all answer for it!" Thanaton's face was filled with demented fury. Vakarian's face was filled with hate, anger and revenge as they ignited their lightsabers.

The first few blows were simply designed to simply measure each other out for strengths and weaknesses. The Dark council looked on in silence as did Vakarian's companions though Andronikos kept one hand on his weapon as did Ashara, from their looks they were constantly throwing Vakarian any could tell that if it went bad they were not going to let Thanaton kill Vakarian. Thanaton moved with powerful strikes each designed to push Vakarian back and give him the best room in order to utilize the force. Vakarian shared a similar tactic to push Thanaton back and seemed to be having more success. Thanaton could see this and redoubled his efforts, surprise appeared in Vakarian's eyes then changed to hatred and he gave an animalistic snarl as he then locked sabres with Thanaton and held, each side refusing to budge. Thanaton may have had a many years more experience then Vakarian and had numerous tactics at his disposal but Vakarian had the snap of youth and the adaptive mind as well it was this that won over Thanaton when Vakarian suddenly and violently used one of his hands to slam Thanaton into the wall Thanaton recovered quickly however and instantly lashed out by shooting a small bolt of lightning at him that Vakarian caught on his lightsaber and succeeded in distracting him long enough for Thanaton to reach out into the dark side and unleash a full lightning storm upon Vakarian, Vakarian reacted instinctively and held up his hands in the air attempting to absorb the power that was cast down at him. It was this Thanaton had wanted and as soon as Vakarian's hands were above his head he cast out lightning directly at his body however Vakarian was aware of this manoeuvre as it was one Zash had previously used against him on Dromund Kaas so when Thanaton sent out the lightning, Vakarian, having collected the storm in his hands, angled his storm filled hands towards Thanaton's oncoming lightning the two powers collided with a large flash of light. Thanaton's face contorted with more rage and reached deeper into the force and the dark side. Vakarian's eyes turned purple as he reached further within the dark side than he ever had before. Small bolts from where the two powers were colliding shoot out occasionally at the dark council members but were easily deflected with lazy flicks of wrists. It could have been 10 seconds it could have been hours that the two sith stood each always reaching further and further into the force to amplify their lightning attack against the other. Eventually Thanaton's lightning seemed to flicker but he continued and clenched his eyes shut willing for more power just a bit more. Vakarian hesitantly took one step forward, his eyes still glowing and lightning still shooting from his fingers, then he took another and another and then with a smile put both his hands together stepped forward and unleashed a force wave coupled with lightning. The lightning wave hit Thanaton's side causing a loud howl of pain from him and forcing him to his knee. "No," Thanaton whispered "I won't be defeated." His eyes wild with astonishment began searching around the room for someone, anyone to save him. Darth Mortis's face remained neutral and offered no assistance as did Darth Marr, Darth Ravage grinned a smug grin and leaned back into his chair, all the other council members watched on with intrigued expressions. Anger welled inside Thanaton caused him to stand up as Vakarian began to slowly walk over to him to finish the job Thanaton's hand moved quickly and shot lightning at him, Vakarian didn't break stride as he hit the lightning with the back of his hand causing it to skew into the ceiling, Thanaton tried again fear breaking out on his face, again Vakarian deflected it into the ceiling. Vakarian stopped five metres from Thanaton and rolled his shoulders as shadows started to slip off his robes, Thanaton took a step backwards then began to conduct lightning between his hands and started to gesture towards the ceiling. The first bolt caused Vakarian to stumble then the next caused him to flinch violently then Thanaton unleashed the full force of his hurricane upon Vakarian, he was forced to shield his eyes as the hurricane increased when Thanaton started pouring more and more lightning into it, causing the centre of the hurricane where Vakarian stood to glow like the sun. Winds lashed around the chamber none of it however seeming to bother the dark lords in the slightest, all who were watching eagerly to see what had become of the apprentice. Ashara looked on with an extremely fearful expression, should she do something? She tried reaching out within the force to feel her master but due to the strong presence of the dark side she could not feel him at all. Thanaton finally released his lightning with a satisfied smile on his face. Then suddenly the storm seemed stop, the winds died down and the lightning ceased then did Thanaton see a pair of glowing purple eyes step out of the hurricane pure darkness and shadow falling off him like water, and in that instant Thanaton did not merely see one man standing there but he saw four ghosts arrayed to either side of Vakarian. Thanaton began to gesture for another hurricane determined to end him at last before he could raise his hands however Vakarian's pushed out faster this time with the force of four ghosts Thanaton hit the wall and was held there. Thanaton's hands flew to his throat as he suddenly felt his throat constrict. Abruptly he was released and fell to all fours. Vakarian stood eyes no longer glowing but gloating over Thanaton. Thanaton proceeded to charge towards Vakarian determined to end his miserable life although Vakarian's hand was faster and managed to stop Thanaton's stroke mid swing. As was appropriate Vakarian began to gesture downwards, first Thanaton was on his knee then another and then he was held done on all fours bowing before Vakarian. At that moment Thanaton's eyes began to glow and thus Vakarian called down a lightning upon Thanaton.

Thanaton grunted in pain as he crawled, desperately trying to get away. Out the corner of his eyes he could see the feet of the dark council and began crawling towards them for just anyone to help. "I'm sorry Thanaton" spoke Darth Mortis in a placid voice as he then proceeded to, with a flick of his wrist, snapped Thanaton's neck. Thanaton's groaning ceased immediately, "Good riddance, I say" Darth Ravage spat on Thanaton. "He was a better sith then you give him credit for Ravage" Marr said. "Well let us hope that his successor is as worthy." Muttered Mortis as he walked towards Vakarian. As he turned towards Vakarian he gestured towards Thanaton's former seat "My Lord your seat." Vakarian's eyes widened in amazement along with Andronikos's and Ashara, Khem only seemed to nod "My lords, I truly was not expecting this." Darth Ravage however objected quickly "He is only a lord!" he shouted "You can't put a lord on the dark council!" "Quiet Ravage!" thundered Marr "He has earned his place!"

"By order of the Dark council and in light of your reputation as a master of the dark side, you are now" Marr paused searching the force for the name to bestow it came as first a whisper but soon echoing throughout the force "Darth Nox." Vakarian bowed his head and accepted the title. At last he had claimed his place. Now he could protect the empire and finally destroy the republic.

* * *

><p><em>If you actually finished this thankyou. please review!<em>


End file.
